onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Donquixote Rosinante
| occupation = Pirate Elite Officer; World Noble (former) | jva = }} Corazon was formerly an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, and the biological younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo. This makes Corazon a member of the Donquixote Family and a former World Noble. Appearance Corazon was a tall man, as a 10-year old Trafalgar Law was not able to reach his waist. He was seen wearing a hood from which two heart-like shapes hang from, a pair of jeans, a feather mantle like his brother (but with a darker color) and a shirt with hearts printed all over it. His hair was longer than his brother as it came close to his eyes. Corazon had tattoos over his eyes and mouth. He was also seen wearing sunglasses, and is a smoker. Personality Corazon appeared to have been someone to be admired in the eyes of Trafalgar Law. However, when they met for the first time, he was noted for hating kids, especially when Baby 5 and Buffalo played practical jokes on him, such as making him slip upon passing through the doorway or feeding him scalding tea that burned his tongue; in fact, the first thing that Corazon did to Law was to grab him and throw him out the window. He cannot talk due to a prior accident and, according to Diamante, is unintelligent and cannot concentrate. He was also seen smoking, though due to his clumsiness, he accidentally set his own cape on fire at least once. Relationships Family and Crew Donquixote Doflamingo Corazon is the biological younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo, and was an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates. Doflamingo murdered Corazon for reasons yet to be explained. Trafalgar Law Upon first meeting Trafalgar Law, Corazon seized the young boy by his head and threw him out of a window, due to his dislike for children. In turn, Law had a negative first impression on Corazon when he fell for Baby 5 and Buffalo's childish pranks so easily, and swore to kill him for throwing him off the building. However, Law eventually saw Corazon as the person he cherished the most, with Corazon even saving his life before. Because of this, when Corazon was killed by Doflamingo, Law swore revenge at all costs. Law once referred to Corazon as . Diamante Diamante considers Corazon as an unintelligent man who cannot concentrate, and does not hide his feelings by stating them bluntly to Law in front of Corazon. However, he recognizes his talent and respects him as Doflamingo's brother. Baby 5 and Buffalo As children, the pair always pulled their share of practical pranks on Corazon, tripping him upon walking through a doorway and giving him boiling tea that scalded his tongue, which they found very amusing. This may be the reason why Corazon hates children. But even after hitting them, the two continued with their jokes. As with Law, they refer him as "Cora-san". Abilities and Powers Being born in the Donquixote Family, Corazon was a World Noble, thus granting him political rights and privileges to do almost anything he pleased, as well as near limitless wealth and the ability to summon a Marine Admiral to strike down anyone who offended him. When his father forfeited the status of a Celestial Dragon for the family, he lost such privileges. As a former Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, occupying the Heart seat, Corazon was undoubtedly a powerful fighter to attain such a rank. He was second-in-command of the many other officers and soldiers of the crew, alongside the other Elite Officers, and just under Doflamingo himself. Corazon was noted to be unintelligent and lacking in concentration, and also very clumsy as he fell for both of Buffalo and Baby 5's pranks and setting his own cape on fire while trying to light a cigarette. However, Diamante stated he was nevertheless talented enough to become an officer, possibly due to lineage. History Past Corazon was born as the younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo, and therefore a World Noble alongside him. The brothers lost their status as Celestial Dragons when their modestly idealistic father abandoned Mariejois in order to live a normal life amongst the commoners. This had an adverse effect on the family, the resulting poverty led them to lose their mother in their childhood, and Doflamingo lose patience in such a life of servitude and killing their father two years later. The two surviving brothers were denied re-entrance to Mariejois, so they became pirates, with Doflamingo as the captain and Corazon serving as an Elite Officer alongside Trébol, Pica, Diamante and Vergo. Sixteen years ago, in North Blue at Port Town Spider Miles, Corazon met Trafalgar Law for the first time and the first thing he did was threw him out the window as Diamante stated he hates kids, probably because the jokes Baby 5 and Buffalo were pulling up on him. Law survived the fall and was shocked as Corazon was on fire after accidently setting his feathery mantle ablaze while lighting a cigarette. At some point afterward Corazon became acquainted with Trafalgar Law, and Law looked up to him greatly. Thirteen years ago he was killed by Doflamingo in an incident that has yet to be explained, with Law swearing to avenge him by destroying Doflamingo. Legacy Doflamingo had reserved the now vacant Heart seat for Law, who he saw as a brother, to succeed. However, as Law could not forgive Doflamingo for Corazon's murder, he defected and the seat remains vacant. Law went to great lengths to avenge Corazon, even by forming an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates and using them until he no longer needed them, and plotted to pit Doflamingo against Kaido in the hopes the Yonko would kill him. Trivia * Corazón is the Spanish word for "heart", matching the card suit motif of Doflamingo's top executive officers. * Doflamingo mentions that had Law not betrayed the Donquixote Pirates, he would be the . This suggests that "Corazon" (and the other three Elite Officers) are alias or titles, as opposed to their birth names. This also indicates that there was another person before Doflamingo's brother who carried the position of Corazon. * As Law, Buffalo and Baby 5 all refer him as "Cora-san", it is unknown if they are simply shortening his name, or if "Cora" is his genuine name. * Corazon is the first character in the series known to be mute. * His mouth tattoo (or scar) resembles the one from the Joker from DC Comics in The Dark Knight movies, which is also the alias of his brother. * The tattoo under his right eye resembles that of Alex from the 1971 film A Clockwork Orange. References Site Navigation ru:Коразон ca:Corazón fr:Don Quichotte Kora it:Corazon Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Donquixote Family Category:World Nobles Category:Smokers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction